1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a technique for monitoring a vibrating machine or structure, such as a pump or pump assembly.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Techniques for monitoring a vibrating machine or structure are known in the art. By way of example, a handheld vibration analyzer is known in the art, e.g., that requires a person to use and perform an interpretation based on readings provided from the handheld vibration analyzer. Alternatively, a monitoring system is also known in the art, e.g., that is a very expensive permanent installation. Both techniques are susceptible to inconsistent measurements due to different data collection and handling. In addition, the processing of a large data set is not feasible across the industry and available sources using current known techniques.
See also U.S. Pat. No. 8,154,417, which discloses a compact self-contained condition monitoring device, is assigned to the assignee of the present application, and is incorporated hereby by reference. In operation, the compact self-contained condition monitoring device is coupled to a vibrating machine, senses vibration along multiple axes in relation the vibrating machine, as well as the temperature thereof, processing signaling containing information about the same, and monitors the condition of the vibrating machine based upon said signaling processed.